Gadis Berkerudung Merah
by hanajaehyun
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 IS UP] Mark penasaran dengan anak Tante Hansol yang kata Jisung sangat cantik. First MarkMin story. Mark x GS!Jaemin. AU rasa lokal
1. Gadis Berkerudung Merah

Helloooo~ my first MarkMin Story. Semoga suka yaaa

Review juseyoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis Berkerudung Merah

Mark x GS!Jaemin

Non baku and rasa lokal

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi gini, Mark udah ganteng, udah pake parfum yang wanginya ngalahin wangi taman bunga. Yang bikin dia pagi-pagi gini udah cakep tuh gegara tante Hansol sama anaknya mau kerumah dia.

"Ma, tante Hansol udah dimana?" tanya Mark ke Maminya, Tenie.

"Lagi dijalan. Kenapa sih Mark?"

"Hehehe ... enggak Ma." jawab Mark tengsin.

Jujur aja, dia tuh lagi penasaran sama anaknya tante Hansol. Soalnya katanya Jisung, anaknya tante Hansol cantik, bikin adem gitu.

"Assalamu'allaikum!"

"Nah itu pasti mbak Hansol!" ucap Ten seraya berjalan untuk membuka pintu. "Wa'alaikum salam!"

"Halo Ten, apa kabar?" sapa seorang wanita dengan gamis berwarna biru itu.

"Aku baik mbak, mbak sendiri apakabar? Eh, ayo masuk dulu, ngobrol kok ditengah pintu."

"Aku baik juga. Eh iya, kenalin ini Jaemin anakku." Hansol berucap kala ia, Jaemin dan Ten sudah duduk diruang tamu.

"Halo tante, saya Jaemin."

"Aduh, cantiknya. Tunggu dulu, tante kenalin anak tante ya! Sekalian aku ambilin minum." ucap Ten seraya berdiri hendak berlalu menuju dapur.

"Aduh Ten, ngga usah repot."

"Ngga repot kok mbak,"

Selang beberapa menit, keluarlah Mark dengan membawa cemilan buatan Maminya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan memberi salam pada Hansol.

"Ini loh mbak, anakku. Namanya Mark." Ten menyuguhkan teh buatannya kepada sang tamu.

"Duh, ganteng anakmu Ten, persis Papinya. Mark, kenalin ini Jaemin. Anak tante."

Sumpah! Mark pengen terjun bebas aja rasanya. Yang namanya Jaemin tuh cantik banget! Apalagi dia pake kerudung gitu, bener-bener adem.

"Halo, aku Mark."

"Aku Jaemin, kak."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Mark benar-benar ga bisa fokus. Matanya ga kedip natap Jaemin dengan kerudung merahnya, sedangkan telinganya lagi muter lagunya Wali Band yang biasa dia nyanyiin.

"Mi, rasanya Mark kepingin nyanyi deh."

Ten langsung melihat kearah anaknya. "Nyanyi apa?"

"Lagunya Wali, Mi. Yang ini nih ... Dia gadis berkerudung merah

Hatiku tergoda tergugah

Tak cuma parasnya yang indah ...

Dia baik dia sholehah

Dia gadis berkerudung merah

Bawalah diriku padanya

Takkan habis ku berdo'a

Jadi kekasih halalnya"

Suasana jadi hening kala Mark selesai menyanyikan sepenggal lagu itu. Sedangkan Jaemin merona merah karena nyanyian Mark.

"Mi, ntar Mark lulus kuliah langsung nikah sana Jaemin ya, Mi!" ucap Mark kemudian.

Sedangkan Ten dan Hansol hanya melongo tak percaya dengan ucapan Mark, Jaemin? Jangan ditanya, dia sedang salting parah.

Fin or Tbc?

Give me your opinion guys! Kalo mau lanjut aku bikin lanjutannya segera! Gomawoo

-hanajaehyun


	2. Bidadari Surga

Halooo~ chapter dua update! Semoga suka yaaa!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Bidadari Surga

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30 ketika adzan berkumandang. Jaemin pamit kepada Ten ingin melaksanakan sholat dzuhur, sedangkan Mamanya memang tidak bisa melaksanakan kewajibannya karena berhalangan.

"Jaemin, mau sholat di masjid atau disini aja? Kalo disini bisa sholat di kamarnya Mark."

"Di masjid aja tante," ucap Jaemin malu.

"Yaudah. Bentar, tante panggilin Mark dulu biar nemenin ke masjid." ucapan Ten membuat Jaemin semakin gugup. Dia masih malu dengan ucapan Mark tadi.

Tak terlalu lama menunggu, Ten datang dengan Mark yang sudah memakai baju kokoh dan sarung, lengkap dengan kopyah hitam yang membuat Jaemin langsung beristighfar.

Ganteng, takut khilap jadinya. /ga

"Jaem, dianter Mark ya? Dia sekalian mau sholat."

"Iya tante. Kalo gitu Jaemin permisi dulu. Assalamu'allaikum."

.

.

.

Diperjalanan menuju masjid Jaemin banyak diam, sedangkan Mark yang merasa salah tingkah hanya bisa melirik Jaemin seraya tersenyum.

"Kamu kuliah? Atau masih SMA?"

"Aku kelas 3 SMA kak. Kalo kakak?"

"Kuliah di UI, jurusan teknik kimia. Nanti rencana mau kuliah atau ... langsung nikah?" tanya Mark.

Jaemin lagi-lagi merona merah mendengar pertanyaan Mark. "Kalo bisa kuliah kak, rencana mau ambil jurusan keperawatan atau kebidanan gitu."

"Ohh gitu. Yaudah nggak apa-apa. Kita berjuang dulu ya, kamu berjuang jadi perawat atau bidan sekaligus istri yang baik buat aku, aku berjuang biar bisa lulus, kerja dan jadi suami yang baik buat kamu."

Padahal cuma jalan kaki, eh Jaemin rasanya kayak habis lari marathon.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di masjid keduanya berpisah. Jaemin pergi ke sisi selatan yang diisi wanita sedangkan Mark pergi ke utara.

Habis wudhu, Mark segera memasuki masjid. Pas dia siap-siap sholat, eh taunya dia ga sengaja liat sekilas —calon— bidadari surganya pake mukena putih dengan renda berwarna biru.

Subhanallah ... Cantik.

Duh, jadi ga fokus kan! Udah, lebih baik sekarang Mark sholat terus berdo'a biar dikasih jodoh sama Jaemin!

Selepas sholat, Mark nunggu Jaemin yang mungkin masih ngerapihin kerudungnya. Tapi gak lama Jaemin udah keluar lengkap dengan tas mukenanya.

"Maaf kak nunggu lama. Biasa perempuan kan harus benerin kerudung dulu sehabis sholat."

"Iya, gapapa. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku nggak sengaja liat kamu waktu pakai mukena. Kamu makin cantik kalo pake mukena gitu," ucap Mark waktu mereka udah jalan balik kerumah.

"Makasih." jawab Jaemin sambil senyum manis.

"Tapi makin cantik lagi kalau nanti aku jadi imamnya, setelah sholat kamu nyium tangan aku."

 _Blush!_

Jaemin salting lagi karena ucapan Mark. Ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu tersipu dengan gombalan recehan Mark tapi apa mau dinyana, jantungnya ga bisa diajak kompromi.

"Aku ga sabar, pengen cepet-cepet jadiin kamu bidadari surgaku." ucapan Mark terdengar serius, dan hal itu membuat Jaemin semakin merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: Halooo~ update lagi nih hehe. Gatau lah, gue tetiba nulis kayak gini, mengalir aja gitu.

oh iya, ini ceritanya Jaemin itu berhijab ya.

anyway, thanks buat kak veekree and nanajaem yang udah menyempatkan mampir di lapak unfaedanya hana hehe.

Thank you.

-hanajaehyun


	3. Orang Bilang

Hellooo~ update lagi nih. Semoga suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Orang Bilang

.

.

.

.

Jaemin semakin dekat dengan Mark sejak pertemuan mereka. Terlebih dengan adanya aplikasi chat, kedekatan mereka semakin berkembang.

Hari ini, hari sabtu siang. Jaemin baru saja mencuci baju dan membersihkan kamarnya ketika notifikasi free call Line masuk.

"Assalamu'allaikum, ada apa Chan?" Ternyata dari Haechan teman segengnya.

"Jaemin lagi dimana?"

"Dirumah habis bersih-bersih. Kenapa Chan?"

"Loh, jadi bukan kamu toh yang lagi jalan sama kak Mark? Terus siapa?"

"Ya nggak tau, Chan. Kan itu haknya kak Mark mau jalan sama siapa."

"Yah Jaem, kok gitu? Kak Mark kan pacar kamu!"

"Bukan Chan, aku nggak pacaran sama kak Mark. Lagian kamu tau komitmenku kan?"

"Iya tau kok. Yang nggak pengen pacaran sampai ntar ada yang ngajak ta'arufan kan?"

"Nah kamu tau tuh, yaudah aku matiin. Assalamu'alaikum."

.

.

.

Jaemin segera mematikan sambungan free call dari Haechan dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Jujur saja, Jaemin sedikit khawatir masalah Mark yang sedang jalan dengan gadis lain, tapi toh dia siapanya Mark?

Jaemin jadi ingat dua minggu yang lalu waktu ia memberitahukan perihal pertemuannya dengan Mark yang berujung pertukaran id line sekaligus nomor hp kepada Renjun dan Haechan, ekspresi Renjun benar-benar kaget.

 ***flashback***

"Renjun, Haechan ... Nana mau cerita." ucap Jaemin setelah mereka duduk dibangku kantin paling pojok.

"Cerita apa, Jaem? Jangan bilang mau cerita habis pergi ke mall?" tanya Haechan, sedangkan Renjun yang asyik menyantap soto ayamnya hanya mendengarkan.

"Aku deket sama seseorang. Anaknya temen mama sih, tapi ya gitu ... aku digodain mulu jadi malu."

"Ciee ... ya gitu dong Jaem, mau deket sama cowok. Siapa sih emang?"

"Namanya Mark, rumahnya di Perum Griya Husada, kuliah di UI."

"UHUK!!!" Renjun keselek.

"Njun, pelan-pelan makannya. Jangan kayak dikejar Jeno gitu dong." komentar Haechan seraya menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

"Nana ... beneran deket sama kak Mark?" tanya Renjun.

Jaemin mengangguk.

"Ih, kak Mark itu mantannya kak Koeun yang rumahnya deket rumahku ituloh, Na. Terus kak Koeun dulu putus gegara kak Mark pacaran sama kak Herin sahabatnya kak Koeun. Selingkuh gitu."

Tiba-tiba Haechan bertepuk tangan. "Ini serius. Si pendiem Renjun akhirnya jadi biang gosip!"

"Biang gosip apaan! Emang kak Koeun curhat ke aku kok. Kan sesama wanita jadi bisalah bicara dari hati ke hati."

"Serius Njun? Kak Mark pernah selingkuh dari kak Koeun?" tanya Jaemin penasaran.

"Iya. Mending jangan sama kak Mark, Jaem. Kak Jungwoo aja, dia kan alim." saran Renjun.

"Asal bukan Jeno sama Lucas aja ya, Jaem." ucap Haechan.

"Yakali nikung punya bestie."

 ***flashback off***

.

.

.

"Huft ... orang bilang sih kak Mark nggak setia. Kayaknya aku terlalu berharap banget kalo kak Mark beneran ngajak nikah." gumam Jaemin.

Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng. "Astagfirallah, Jaemin! Apa-apaan sih kok malah mikirin kesitu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah, Jaemin duduk di gazebo belakang rumah sambil nyemil gorengan. Eh, tetiba mamanya dateng dengan Mark dibelakangnya.

"Ma! Jangan kesini dulu!" Jaemin buru-buru ngambil jaketnya terus dia pakai nutupin rambut panjangnya. "Aku lagi nggak pake kerudung."

"Udah terlanjur dek, tadi kak Mark udah liat rambut kamu." ucap Hansol seraya meletakkan seteko sirup. "Tante tinggal dulu ya Mark. Ngobrol aja sama Jaemin."

"Iya tante, makasih ya udah ditemuin sama Jaemin. "

"Kak Mark kesini nggak bilang. Tumben?"

"Tadi kebetulan habis kerumah temen, terus sekalian mampir deh." ucap Mark seraya memperhatikan tanaman anggrek milik tante Hansol.

Jaemin mengangguk. "Oh gitu."

"Iya hehe."

"Kak Mark kenal kak Koeun?" tanya Jaemin tiba-tiba.

"Kenal. Kamu kenal dia?"

"Tetangganya temen aku. Katanya kak Koeun kak Mark pernah selingkuhin dia ya? Bukan su'udzon loh kak, cuma konfirmasi hoax atau fakta."

Mendengar perkataan Jaemin, Mark jadi tertawa. "Hei cantik, siapapun yang bilang itu ... itu nggak bener. Aku nggak selingkuhin Koeun, dan sebenernya itu salah paham. Herin itu pacarnya Chani waktu itu, dan aku cuma dengerin curhatan Herin pas Koeun liat. Jadi ya gitu ... dia minta putus."

"Terus kenapa kak Mark nggak coba jelasin?"

"Dasar hubungan itu kepercayaan, Na. Jadi kalau dia udah nggak percaya sama kita buat apa dipertahankan? Tapi tenang, Koeun sama Herin udah baikan kok."

"Oh gitu."

"Iya. Terus tadi aku kerumah Yoojung yang diujung blok B itu, kita keluar soalnya mau survey lokasi buat kegiatan UKM. Kamu jangan cemburu ya? Jangan gampang percaya kata orang, cukup percaya sama aku."

Haaah. Jaemin lega, setidaknya ia sudah tahu dari sudut pandang Mark. Dan memang benar apa kata Mark, dia harus percaya padanya jika ingin memulai hubungan yang sehat.

Eh, tapi Mark tahu darimana kalau Jaemin cemburu karena ia pergi bersama gadis lain? Jawabannya karena Mark dengar suara Haechan yang cukup keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: gue nulis apa iniiiih? ah tau deh. semoga suka gitu aja.

Thank you so much buat pembaca baru dilapaknya Hana. I'm so sorry because this unfaeda fanfic, tapi semoga suka sama fanficku ya.

-hanajaehyun


	4. Cantik

Helooo~ Chapter 4 up! Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Cantik

.

.

.

.

Mark menatap halte seberang cafe tempatnya nongkrong bersama geng gajenya. Disana, terlihat Jaemin sedang menunggu angkutan umum seraya membaca sebuah novel.

Dia masih mengamati Jaemin, sampai akhirnya gadis itu berdiri dan mempersilahkan seorang nenek renta untuk duduk ditempatnya.

"Dia cantik banget sih! Nggak cuma wajahnya, tapi sikapnya juga." lirih Mark dengan mata tak kunjung lepas dari Jaemin.

"Ngelamun jorok ya, lu!" seru Chani seraya melempar sebutir sukro ke kepala Mark.

"Ngarang aja lu! Eh, gue cabut dulu ya. Mau nyamperin bidadari gue."

Chani cengo. Secara gitu, Mark yang udah hiatus pacaran -agak- lama bilang masalah bidadari-bidadarian. Dulu aja sama Chani ditawarin pacaran sama bidadari kampus malah nolak, tapi sekarang?

Diem-diem Chani liatin Mark yang nyamperin cewek berhijab di halte bus. Tetiba Chani senyum, ternyata bidadarinya Mark bidadari beneran.

Bukan bidadari keseleo-nya Sagita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Assalamu'allaikum cantik." sapa Mark waktu udah jarak dua langkah sama si cantik berhijab itu.

"Wa'allaikum salam. Eh, kak Mark, kirain siapa."

"Nunggu angkot ya? Kalo kelamaan bareng aku aja yuk." tawar Mark.

"Eh ... nggak usah kak, nanti kakak capek. Aku naik angkot aja, palingan bentar lagi dateng angkotnya." tolak Jaemin halus.

"Udah gapapa, sekalian mau kerumah kamu, kangen sama Tante."

Yahh, si Mark mah menghalalkan segala cara biar nganter Jaemin pulang.

"Hmm ... yaudah deh. Tapi aku nggak ngerepotin kan kak?"

Mark geleng-geleng sambil ngasih helm. "Nggak. Nggak akan ada kosakata 'ngerepotin' kalo buat kamu mah, ayo."

Yeay, Mark seneng banget bisa bonceng anak perawannya Tante Hansol.

"Roknya hati-hati ya, takut nyangkut." Mark ngingetin.

"Udah kok, kak. Bismillah, selamat sampai rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Om Johnny, Mark berniat langsung pulang. Tapi Jaemin malah nyuruh dia mampir dulu.

Ya Jaemin sungkan dong, udah dianterin masa langsung pulang. Seenggaknya dia ngasih es jeruk atau cemilan gitulah.

"Assalamu'allaikum," Jaemin salim ke mama Hansol, diikutin calon mantunya. /eh

"Wa'allaikum salam. Eh, ada calon mantu. Makasih ya udah nganterin Nana pulang."

Mark senyum sumringah gitu kan. "Iya tante, nggak masalah. Mark seneng malah bisa anterin Nana sampai rumah."

"Yaudah, duduk dulu Mark. Tante bikinin minum dulu ya."

"Jangan repot-repot, Tante."

"Nggak kok, nanti repotnya kalo mantu kamu sama Nana aja."

Mark cuma bisa senyum doang. Jaemin apa lagi, dia salting mulu digoda mamanya.

Tetiba ada suara anak kecil jerit. "Tante Nanaaaaaa ... Haeun kangeeeen."

"Loh ada Haeun?" Jaemin langsung jongkok dan gendong bocah 2 tahun itu.

"Haloo ... cantik banget siapa namanya?" tanya Mark.

Si bocah ditanya Mark malah ngumpet malu-malu di lehernya Jaemin.

"Haeun, itu ditanya kakak namanya siapa? Salim dulu sama kakak." Jaemin bimbing Haeun biar salim ke Mark.

"Halo Haeun cantik, kenalin nama aku Mark." Mark pegang tangan Haeun terus senyum. "Haeun cantik, tapi yang gendong Haeun lebih cantik."

Dia ngedongak natap Jaemin.

Dan, Subhanallah sekali. Jaemin dan anak kecil adalah perpaduan yang sempurna. Aura keibuannya Jaemin bikin Mark makin meleleh.

"Jaemin, nikah yuk. Kamu udah pantes jadi ibu buat anak-anakku nanti." Mark ngomong sambil natap Jaemin yang asyik benerin rambutnya Haeun.

Dan seketika pipi Jaemin merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

a.n: happy new year yeorobun. its been a long time i'm not update. yeah, sekarang nggak bisa se-produktif dulu karena gue dah mulai kerja. ada yang masih baca ini? review juseyooo...

Thanks for your comment on chapter 3 *

Big thanks to: **TiasPrahastiwi, ludfidongsun, Guest, pacarnyaHaechan, Optimus-gun, Natrium Sulfat, Niruru, Jaeminiga, C-Rha24, nanajaem**

a.n.n: maaf gue gatau harus bales komen kalian apa :'( but thank you so much buat reviewnya *


	5. Surat Cinta Untuk Nana

Helooo~ chapter 5 is up! Sorry for late update enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin baru saja memasuki kelasnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah surat beramplop biru muda tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Dengan penasaran ia mengambil surat itu. Perlahan ia membukanya dan menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapih yang diperuntukkan dirinya.

'Dari: Mark

Untuk: Nana

Selamat pagi mawar putih merekah yang begitu bersih dan cantik, secantik parasmu dan sebersih hatimu.

Ini mungkin terasa klise, dijaman secanggih ini aku memilih menuliskan surat untukmu. Tapi tenang saja, line, whatsapp, bbm dan segala socmed lain tetap kugunakan untuk bertemu denganmu meskipun hanya via free call.

Na, aku tahu surat terlalu klise untuk mengungkapkan. Tapi yang jelas aku menulis ini dengan sepenuh hatiku, seperti Virgoun yang menuliskan surat cintanya untuk Starla, begitupun aku yang menuliskan surat cintaku untuk Nana.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cinta, tapi itulah adanya. Aku mencintaimu setulus kamu yang begitu tulus tersenyum. Setulus bintang yang menerangi malam meskipun hanya dengan setitik cahayanya. Mencintaimu adalah hal terindah untukku, jadi biarkanlah aku mencintaimu dan menunjukkan cintaku padamu.

Meski kita tidak bisa terikat dengan suatu hubungan —karena aku menghormati komitmenmu—, tapi kuharap kamu mengerti ketulusanku untuk mencintaimu.

Semoga nantinya kita diizinkan duduk bersanding dipelaminan. Karena saat ini, hal itu adalah harapanku.

Salam hangat penuh cinta,

Mark

p.s: maaf kalo bahasanya terlalu kaku Na, abisnya kak Hana yang lagi _fall in love so deep with_ bang Jaehyun ngajarinnya begitu.

p.s.s: Meskipun ini diajarin kak Hana tapi aku tulus nulis dari hati kok Na, percaya sama aku ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran hari itu, Nana tak berhenti tersenyum. Memang sih, gadis berhijab itu selalu memamerkan senyuman secerah mataharinya, tapi hari ini aura-aura senyumannya berbeda.

"Kenapa sih bucinnya kak Mark? Daritadi nyengir mulu?" bisik Haechan. Gadis tomboy yang baru insyaf karena sahabatan dengan Jaemin itu menyenggol gadis berhijab lain disampingnya.

"Gatau, nyeremin liat Nana senyum-senyum gaje gitu, Chan. Tabok aja yuk, kali aja kerasukan roh penunggu lab." Renjun menjawab asal.

Renjun dan Haechan kompak menatap Nana yang asyik tersenyum seraya menyantap sepiring nasi goreng milik Bu Yuyun.

Sadar dua sahabatnya itu menatapnya, Jaemin menatap balik mereka berdua seraya memberi tatapan 'Apa yang kalian lihat?'.

"Na, nggak kesambet setan lab IPA kan?"

Nana cengo mendengar pertanyaan Haechan. "Hah?"

"Itu ... dari tadi kamu senyum-senyum. Jadi berasa liat orang gila keluar dari RSJ." Renjun menjelaskan dan langsung dihadiahi sebungkus kerupuk melayang —yang untungnya bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh Renjun.

"Nggak-nggak. Nggak habis kesambet setan lab IPA, ataupun baru keluar dari RSJ kok." Nana merogoh sakunya, menarik sebuah surat penyebab dua temannya ini mengeluarkan tuduhan tak berdasar.

"Nih, penyebabnya. Baca aja, tapi inget gausah keras-keras, gausah ketawa, gausah disebar. Ini rahasia kita bertiga okay."

Dengan penasaran dua gadis berstatus _taken_ itu membuka amplop itu dan membacanya.

And then, kantin dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa Haechan dan cekikikan Renjun. Mereka gemas pada pasangan yang tak kunjung meresmikan hubungan itu.

"Weh, kak Mark aje gile. Bahasanya asoy men, berharap bersanding di pelaminan. Noh, Na ... buruan nikah deh, habis ijasah jadi ijab sah." goda Haechan.

"Ya Allah sisain satu cowok kayak kak Mark yang ngehargain komitmen cewek, Njun mau!" Renjun senyum-senyum.

Tapi senyumnya lenyap saat mendengar suara dehaman sang kekasih, Jeno.

'Mati aku- Renjun'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh my god, its soooo full of gajeness, gila nulis apaan ini gue? Haha, makin gaje. Maafin :'(

Anyway, masih ada yang baca ini?

Big Thanks for **jaejaena** , **ludfidongsun** , **Optimus-gun** , senpai **pacarnyaHaechan** , **Niruru** ,

 **Pinotthiyo** , and all the readers of this recehan fanfict. THANK YOU SO MUCH TT_TT


	6. Ruang Rindu

Halooo~ chap.6 is up! Happy reading, yeorobun-deul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Ruang Rindu

.

.

.

.

Ungkapan ' _witing tresna jalaran saka kulina'_ atau yang bahasa Indonesianya 'cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa' itu emang benar adanya.

Mark yang biasa ketemu Jaemin tiap hari sekarang jadi nggak bisa ketemu karena cewek kesayangannya itu lagi persiapan Ujian Kelulusan.

Yang biasanya dia bangun tidur langsung ber- _line_ ria, yang mau bobok biasanya free call dulu, sekarang intensitasnya makin berkurang karena kesibukan doi.

Yah Mark maklum sih, buat masa depan —calon— istrinya juga. Tapi namanya juga kangen, ya gitu deh.

"Pih, gini banget ya rasanya kangen doi." curhat Mark ke Papihnya sehabis makan malem.

Taeyong yang sibuk baca-baca buku natap Mark. "Kenapa sih? Kangen Nana?"

"Iya Pih, udah jarang free call lagi. Apalagi Mark sibuk sama kuliah, Pih."

"Ya samperin dong kerumahnya."

Mark natap Papihnya dengan mata berbinar. "Sekarang pih?"

"Ya nggak. Udah malem, mau digrebek pak RT terus dinikahin sama Nana kamu?"

Mark nyengir. "Ya gapapa sih, kalo papih ridho sekarang juga Mark ngelamar Nana."

"Yang ada kamu ditendang sama Johnny sampe ke Chichago kalo sampe ngelamar anaknya gegara kamu belom kerja. Mau dikasih makan apa istrimu ntar?" Taeyong jitak Mark.

Mark mah gitu, meskipun dijitak Papihnya nyengir doang gegara keinget senyum manis Nana-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siangnya, selepas disibukkan dengan kuliahnya, Mark nekat nyusulin Jaemin ke sekolahnya. Udah gak kuat ngempet rindu dia. Ditambah semalem dia mimpi yang iya-iya sama Nana-nya.

Iya, mimpi berdua membina rumah tangga bahagia.

Duh, saking kangennya sampe kebawa mimpi deh si Mark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woy woy ... liat noh bucinnya Nana udah stand by di depan gerbang persis mamang ojek yang nyari penumpang." Kisruh Haechan saat ia melihat Mark yang duduk diatas motornya sambil dengerin lagu.

"Ih ... bucin-bucin apaan sih Chan?" Nana manyun bikin dia makin imut.

"Bukan bucin lagi Chan, tapi Calmi." ucap Renjun sambil narik tasnya Jeno. "Jen, jalannya biasa aja kali, gausah cepet-cepet."

"Kamu lama tau ga sih Ren, perlu ku gendong nih biar cepet?" omel Jeno.

"Woy, gue tanya calmi apaan? Gausah sok romantis didepan gue deh, mentang-mentang bisa berduaan anywhere everywhere." Haechan ngegeplak Jeno.

"Calon Suami, Chan."

"Hahaha, iya bener-bener kan bentar lagi Nana ijabsah."

"Heh, ngawur!" omel Nana. "Yaudah yuk samperin kak Marknya kesian nungguin."

"Yaudah sih, buruan sana samperin. Gue pulang sendiri!" Haechan ngambek.

Jeno ngejitak Haechan. "Gausah sok dramatis, noh lu juga ditunggu sama bucin lu!"

Haechan mendadak sumringah gegara Lucas udah nunggu dia didepan gerbang. Hari ini kayaknya Lucas gaada les di GO jadi pulang bareng Haechan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark mendapati sosok Jaemin yang jalan kearahnya ketika ditelinganya terdengar lagu milik Letto-Ruang Rindu yang biasa diputer Mamihnya waktu kangen masa muda dulu.

Kok lagunya pas sama keadaannya Mark sekarang?

"Nana ... Kangen nih!" Mark ngerentangin tangan, minta peluk.

Jaemin mah ketawa doang terus nyerahin buku-buku setebel kamus ditumpuk tiga ke pelukan Mark.

Ga mungkin dong Jaemin ngizinin Mark peluk dia. Mereka kan belum ada ikatan.

"Masa gitu aja kangen. Gimana nanti kalo aku kuliah diluat kota?"

"Bisa gila lama-lama kalo kamu kuliah di luar kota. Gila karena terlalu banyak menumpuk rindu."

Jaemin ketawa dengerin gombalannya Mark.

"Dengerin lagu ini deh." Mark nyodorin earphonenya ke Nana. Maunya sih, Mark sekalian makein. Tapi bisa-bisa dia ditendang Nananya.

Lagu Ruang Rindu milik Letto terdengar lagi, kali ini bukan ditelinga Mark, tapi ditelinga Nana.

"Lagunya pas ya sama keadaan kita yang sekarang, aku kangen kamu. Dan kita sekarang bertemu diruang rindu, meskipun ruang rindu kita cuma tersirat sih." ucap Mark seraya menatap mata Jaemin. "Keliatan banget loh kalo kamu juga kangen aku. Ayo ngaku!"

Jaemin buru-buru mengalihkan wajah. Dia bener-bener ngerasa panas. "Ih apaan sih kak Mark!"

"Kamu kangen aku Na, liat deh mata kamu ngungkapin itu."

"Kak Mark mah godain aku mulu."

Mark ketawa singkat terus natap Jaemin. "Jangan rindu. Itu berat, kamu gak akan kuat. Biar aku saja."

Dengan wajah memerah malu Jaemin menundukkan wajah cantiknya. "Kakak mah, berasa jadi Milea tau ga."

"Emang. Tapi aku nggak mau jadi Dilan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang boleh cinta sama Nana cuma Mark seorang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Assa ... gue kobam dilan :v

Maaf buat yang nunggu ff ini apdet, apdetnya lamaaaa ... maaf yaaa ... and buat yg minta side story bestienya Nana pasti ntar gue buatin, tapi nunggu ini kelar. biar gue ga bingung sewaktu-waktu gue stuck nulis.

Thanks to: **Niruru, Optimus-gun, jaejaena, ludfidongsun, Pinotthiyo,** and my senpai **pacarnyaHaechan** for review dichapter kemaren. gue gatau harus bales review kalian gimana. tapi gue baca kok. and its my moodbooster. thankchuuu ...

p.s: btw nana makin cantik yaa TT


	7. Make Up?

Helooo~ chapter 7 update Happy reading Yeorobun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Make Up?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini gue sama Jaemin jalan hehe. Gausah protes, sesekali bebeb gue tercinta ini harus dikasih refreshing, kasian kan gaulnya sama buku mulu mentang-mentang mau ujian.

Gue lagi diruang tamu ngobrol sama calon papa mertua waktu dia turun dan pamitan ke papa mertua.

"Pa, Jaemin sama kak Mark berangkat dulu ya?" ucap Nana sambil salim.

Om Johnny senyum terus nepuk pundaknya Nana. "Iya sayang, hati-hati." ucap Om Johnny. "Mark, pulangnya jangan malem-malem ya."

"Siap Om! Nggak akan pulang telat dan bakalan jagain Nana cantik!"

"Yaudah gih berangkat. Nanti keburu sore." ucap om Johnny sambil ngempet ketawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kita sampe di salah satu mall dengan selamat. Beres parkir mobil gue jalan gandeng Nana. Sebenernya sama dia ga dibolehin gandengan, tapi gue alasan aja takut ilang :'(

Kan sayang kalo bidadari gue ilang terus diambil orang.

"Mau kemana dulu? Nonton, makan ato belanja?" tanya gue ke Nana.

Gue liatin aja muka dia yang cantik banget itu.

"Terserah kak Mark-nya aja dulu mau kemana. Nana mah ngikut. Ih, ngapain sih liatin gitu?!" Nana nabok gue.

"Nana, kamu cantik tapi aku udah jatuh cinta. Nggak tau kalo nanti sore."

Pipinya merah, lucu banget. Gemeees.

"Ih apaan deh! Jangan gitu ah kaaaak! Kayak Dilan aja."

"Eh tapi serius kamu cantik meskipun nggak kayak mereka yang dandan." kata gue sambil nunjuk beberapa cewek yang dandan menor banget.

"Tau nggak kenapa aku gak mau dandan berlebihan kayak mereka?" tanya Nana.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku maunya dia yang kelak jadi pasangan aku tau gimana aku kalo nggak pakai make up, karena aku gak mau ngumbar kecantikan aku buat orang-orang. Kecantikan aku nanti, cuma milik pasangan aku kelak."

Lo tau gaes gimana ekspresi gue waktu dengerin Nana gue ngomong kek gitu? Sumpah, seriously gue speechless.

Gue bakalan pertahanin Nana! Gimanapun caranya gue bakalan pertahanin dia! Karena nyari pasangan yang kayak Nana itu susah di jaman now!

"Dan kamu tau alasan kamu gak perlu pakai make up dari sudut pandang aku?"

"Ehm? Nggak tau."

Gue senyum terus ngeratin genggaman tangan gue ke dia. "Karena kamu cantik tanpa itu semua, kamu natural, kamu cantik dengan cara kamu sendiri. Dan dimata aku ... Kamu yang kayak gini lebih mempesona."

Pipinya memerah secara alami kayak pake _blush on_ , _and seriously she is very cute, sweet and beautiful in same time._

"Nanaku ... Kamu nggak perlu pakai make up untuk buat aku terpesona, kamu yang apa adanya gini malah buat aku terpesona." Gue natap dia dalaaaam banget. "Kamu nggak pakai make up aja aku udah jatuh cinta, gimana kalo kamu pakai make up?"

"Ish, kak Mark gombal!" cibir Nana meskipun wajahnya blush gitu.

"Nikah yuk, siapa tau nanti setelah resepsi aku makin jatuh cinta. Kan kamu pakai make up waktu resepsi, duh cantik banget pasti ya?"

Gue udah larut sama pikiran gue tentang gue sama Nana yang bersanding dipelaminan dengan gue yang pake tuxedo terus Nana pake gaun gitu, dia pake Make Up.

Tapi, sebuah teriakan heboh bikin pikiran 'ena' itu melayang.

"WOOOY NANA NGEDATE NGGAK AJAK-AJAK!"

Setelah gue nemuin sumber suara, gue langsung istighfar.

Haechan lari sambil nyeret Lucas, ditambah Jeno sama Renjun yang jalan nyantai dibelakang.

"Iya nih, tau ngedate juga kan bisa triple date." Protes Renjun.

Sabar, acara kencan tenang jadi wacana doang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :D

Hellooo everyone! maaf banget ngaret update, gue riweuh weh riweuh.

Tapi tenang, gue bakalan tetep nulis meskipun sehari cuma beberapa kata, maklum weh pemburu dollar.

Oh iya, gue ngepost ff MarkMin, NoRen sama YuChan di wattpad gue, tapi baru prolog doang sih. Kalo mau baca cek aja work gue.

Big Thanks to: **pacarnyaHaechan, Nirur** **u, Optimus-gun, Pinotthiyo, ludfidongsun,** and all my fellow readers, i love you so much and thanks for your support. xoxo.

p.s: nana makin bangsul ya :'( tapi suka deh


End file.
